Del Odio Nace El amor
by gliberken
Summary: Dos dragones. Dos portadores, ambos unidos de alguna manera por el dolor, la primera por una traicion de su novio, el segundo por el asesinato de sus padres, ambos se odiaran a causa de sus inquilinos. Pero poco a poco de ellos nacera un amor incondicional ¿La pregunta es, su orgullo les permitira confesar su amor por el otro?


Prologo

Yūki akira, una hermosa chica de 15 años, cabello azul celeste blanquino que le llega hasta o mas abajo de la cintura, piel blanca, ojos color morados, un bien cuerpo, caderas formadas, unos bustos que harían que cualquier hombre la desee, piernas exquisitas y una cara de ángel

Ella es una chica de personalidad alegre, confiada, comprensiva, desafiante y seria cuando la situación lo amerite

Akira es dejada por su novio de la forma mas cruel posible, ella iba llegando a su casa, al llegar y entrar escuchó gemidos y gritos de placer, subió a su habitación y vio lo que temía, su novio estaba intimando con otra mujer, este la vio y una sonrisa maliciosa surgió de su rostro

???: cariño- la mujer lo mira- ¿quieres mostrarle a akira como se tener sexo cuando tenga su primera vez?

???2: hazme tuya- le dijo con una expresión y tono lascivo y excitante

El novio de akira le tocó los pechos a la otra chica mientras la penetraba y la besaba de forma lujuriosa, la chica gritaba de placer hasta que el chico se puso a chupar el seno derecho de la chica y con la otra jugaba con el seno derecho, ya cuando iban a llegar al clímax la chica lo saco bruscamente y lo tiro a la cama y le empezó a hacer un rusa con sus senos mientras lo chupaba, el chico no pudo mas y se corrió en toda la cara de ella, la chica aprovecho eso, lo tumbo en la cama y empezó a montarlo con sus manos agarrando las del chico para que no se levantara siguieron hací hasta que akira no pudo mas y salio corriendo de allí con lágrimas en su rostro

???: no aguanto, ahh- gimió porque la chica lo seguía montando

Akira salio de su casa a un lugar que solo ella conocía, una prado con arboles y un río que ella lo llamaba su lugar de paz y desahogarse

Se sentó y empezó a llorar sin control alguno y lanzar maldiciones hacia su ya ex-novio a los 4 vientos y diciendo que lo odia, se arrepiente de haberle entregado su corazón y muchas cosas mas, pero la hizo sentir que no se entregó en cuerpo y alma, mientras ella lloraba un guante de color azul, con puntas doradas y gemas rojas se manifestó

???: ¿que te sucede insecta?- preguntó el guante con voz femenina en tono serio

Akira: ¿eh?, ¿quien anda ay?- pregunto mirando a todos lados

???: en tu brazo derecho insecta

Akira: -miro a su brazo derecho y ve el guante- eh

???: ¿me vas a dejar esperando todo el día?

Akira: KYAAAAAAAA ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!?- pregunto asustada tratando de quitarse el guante- !!!!!SALTE DE MI BRAZO, SALTE DE MI BRAZO!!!!!

???: esto sera largo- dijo para ponerse en modo serio- escucha mocosa- dijo en tono serio haciendo que akira se le salte una vena roja

Akira: ¿como me acabas de llamar aparato de mierda?

???: m-o-c-o-s-a

Akira: ¿que es lo que quieres y principalmente quien eres?

???: primero te deberías presentar tu

Akira: Yūki Akira, ahora tu aparato de mierda

???: la gran emperadora dragona azul tiamat

Akira: ¿¡eres un dragón!?- preguntó exaltada

Tiamat: si y para que me creas dragón dream

Acto seguido akira cayo dormida y despertó en una pradera con flores de cerezo, tulipanes, al seguir caminando se encontró a un dragón de color azul con ojos verdes y alas de color azul con una cara de pocos amigos

Tiamat: ¿ahora si me tienes miedo no insecta?- sonrió confiada

Akira: para nada lagartija con patas- dijo con tono de confianza

Tiamat: ¿acaso quieres pelea?

Akira: adelante- dijo con un tono desafiante

Timat se cabreo y le lanzo una bola de fuego, lo que no sabia era que nuestra peliazul tenia unos ases bajo la manga

Akira: -haciendo sellos- estilo de agua: jutsu cañón de agua- lanzo una bola de agua que apago las llamas de la gran reina dragona

Tiamat: - se sorprende por lo que hizo su portadora- vaya así que posees chakra- dijo analizando mas a akira- y puedes crear agua de donde no la hay

Akira: te equivocas- la dragona la mira- recuerda que el cuerpo de un ser humano es 70% agua, justo de mi cuerpo creo agua modificando la sangre y usando mi saliva con un poco de chakra haciendo que parezca agua

Tiamat: JAJAJAJAJAJA- se ríe- seras una portadora interesante pero mostrarme que mereces ser mi portadora- dijo lanzando otra llamarada

Akira: venga- haciendo otra vez sello- estilo de tierra: jutsu pared de tierra- junto sus manos en el suelo creando un muro que es impactado por la llamarada causando un explosión donde el humo es denso

Eso le dio tiempo a akira para hacer un sello con su siguiente elemento

Akira: estilo de viento: rasengan- dijo y le dio de lleno a la dragona con dicha técnica

Tiamat: agua, tierra, viento ¿que otras afinidades posees?- pensó tiamat- muy bien mocosa te mostrare una técnica mía aparte de las llamaradas [slayer impact]- dijo la dragona y con si garra le dio a akira haciendo que esta vomite sangre y retroceda

Akira: - se pone de rodillas- mierda si eso me da otra vez estoy muerta- pensó y se puso a hacer sellos- estilo del rayo: cuchilla relámpago- dijo y se lanzo hacia tiamat

Tiamat: ingenua, [slayer impact]- dijo y nuevamente para darle una apertura a akira

Akira: te tengo, !!!!TOMA ESTO!!!!!- dijo y le dio de lleno en el área cerca del corazón haciendo que tiamat gruña del dolor- ahora o nunca- dijo y hizo sellos rápidamente- estilo del fuego: jutsu flama del dragón- dijo dándole de lleno pensando que gano

Tiamat: bien mocosa, ya es suficiente- ante esto akira se puso en guardia- te explicaré que soy, porque estoy sellada, porque eres mi portadora y me pasado aparte de que hay otras entidades mas aparte de mi ¿te parece?- akira asiente y se sienta- bien, primero yo soy una dragona como podrás ver y la razón de la porque dentro y me manifiesto en forma de guante es porque soy una [sacred gear, una [sacred gear] son armas heredadas por dios y se manifiestan de la voluntad y forma que tenga el usuario, mi [sacred gear] es conocida como la [Quue'n destruction] y mis habilidades son muchas unas de ellas es la slayer impact como lo acabas de presencia y sentir ¿entendiste?- akira asiente- bien la razón por la que eres mi portadora es porque tienes un poder grande y para ser mas clara tienes magia y la energía pérdida conocida como chakra

Akira: lo del chakra lo sabia pero lo de la magia no

Tiamat: bien la razón por la que estoy sellada es que unos desgraciados me traicionaron como a otros dragones mas, los que me sellaron fueron las tres facciones, las tres facciones son un grupo que se conforman por 3 tipos de entidades, los demonios: esto se dividen en clases, la clase baja que es cuando un demonio empieza desde cero siendo un principiante y sumamente pero no debes confiarte ya que algunos son astutos y te pueden causar problemas e inclusive ganar, los de clase media estos son demonios un poco mas experimentados siendo que duran mas en combates y en algunos casos le gana hasta a seres que están muy por encimas de ellos, los de clase alta estos son demonios que son capaces de ganar cualquier combate y en todo caso arrogantes, los de clase suprema estos son como los de clase alta pero con la diferencia de que son capaces de conseguir su propio séquito, un séquito son personas que siguen a un demonio de clase suprema y para que se hagan parte de su séquito o como ellos les suelen siervos se basan en un sistema, este sistema esta basado en el ajedrez todo el séquito esta formado por 16 piezas siendo en total: 8 peones, 2 caballeros, 2 torres, 2 alfiles, 1 reina y 1 rey, esto es lo que conforma un séquito y ahora van los maou's estos son demonios que están por encima de las clases, pero ahora fueron reemplazados por otros ya que los originales murieron

Los ángeles, están tienen una forma de dirigir muy similar y distinta al de los demonios ya que tienen un líder dependiendo del números de alas que tengan, estos son enemigos naturales de los demonios ya que usan luz para atacarlos ya que para los demonios la luz es veneno

Y los ángeles caídos son los mismos que los ángeles pero corrompidos, es decir que tienen conocimientos de adulterios y comenten pecados

Akira: así que ellos te traicionaron- ella asiente- ¿pero porque?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Tiamat: eso se debe a mi pasado y a mi poder, yo hace tiempo antes de ser sellada era conocida por dar espadas que matan dragones es irónico que un dragón como yo tenga el poder de dar armas que me maten ¿no?- akira asiente- bueno yo era una dragona tranquila y pacifica, vivía tranquila hasta que el llego, el idiota de Ddraig un día vino buscando pelea y yo combatí como estaba enamorada de el pelee aun así di todo de mi ese día para así poder ser su pareja y el muy imbécil cuando me gano me rechazó, como sea cuando me entere que el y albion iban a pelear en las tres facciones me dirigí a ver su combate pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que los sellaron, yo no sentí nada ni enojo, tristeza nada, pero cuando me traicionaron sentí rabia, enojo e ira hacia las tres facciones que colaboraron entre si para sellarme y mas por los malditos ángeles lo único que me hace sentir mejor es que el líder de todos los ángeles osea dios esta muerto

Akira: ¿¡DIOS ESTA MUERTO!?- ella asiente- eso...no...me...lo esperaba ¿Ddraig es un dragón no?- ella asiente- ¿como funciona las cosas para los dragones es decir como consiguen pareja y familia?

Tiamat: la forma en la que conseguimos pareja es mediante un combate si el dragón macho gana eso quiere decir que la hembra es su pareja pero si la hembra gana eso quiere decir que el dragón tiene que irse y nunca mas volver a presentarse ante la hembra y la forma en la hacemos una familia es época de apareamiento, el dragón macho siempre tiene que marcar a hembra para marcar su territorio y otro dato es que lo dragones somos muy sobre protectores con nuestras parejas o crías pero si quieres ver a una dragona enojada meterte con una de sus crías y verás una criatura peor que el mismo diablo en persona

Akira: -se pone analítica- ¿ese tal Ddraig es conocido entre las tres facciones?

Tiamat: es conocido como el sekiryuutei ¿porque?

Akira: me gustaría darle una paliza a el y a su portador- dijo con una sonrisa- yo se lo que es que jueguen contigo y con tus sentimientos creeme lo he vivido en carne propia

Tiamat: ¿enserio?- ella le cuenta lo que vio y lo que le dijo su ahora ex-novio- ya veo en ese caso dejarlo que se pudra con ella y yo a cambio te entrenaré para que seas una maquina patia traseros

Akira: gracias tiamat- dijo para cambiarse a una expresión triste- pero antes quiero visitar las tumbas de mis padres

Tiamat: ¿te los arrebataron?

Akira: si, según un vecino que vio todo dijo que ellos un sujeto con unas llamas los aniquilo sin piedad, la única muerte que me dolió fue la de mi madre ya que ella es la única que me cuidaba mientras que mi padre solo se la pasaba en la calle haciendo que sabe que cosa

Tiamat: esta chica si que ha sufrido- pensó- bien vámonos a visitar a tu ka-san

Akira fue por unas flores y se fue a un cementerio, al llegar se puso a hablar con su madre con lágrimas en los ojos ya que la perdida de una madre es muy fuerte para cualquiera

Cambio de escenario

Se encontraba un castaño llorando a mares porque sus padres fueron asesinados y el castaño bien sabe quien fue, fue rizevim livan lucifer, este juró tomar venganza claro prometiéndole a su madre y padre difuntos que no se metería en el camino del odio y del rencor pero si sera un gran cambio para el ya que su chispa de perversión se apago por completo y al enterarse que es un dragón, que su inquilino lo traicionaron, la muerte de dios y que su dragón le rompió el corazón a la persona que se enamoro de el no se dejara engañar por nadie y cambiará su forma de ser aunque cuando se entero de que su inquilino dijo eso le dio una buena paliza y una buena represión

Hyoudou Issei cuando vio el cadáver de sus padres despertó unos ojos de un clan ya extinto que Ddraig no le quiso decir el nombre del clan pero si lo enseñara a controlar esos ojos, su chakra, su magia, su poder dragón y su balance breaker

Esta sera la historia de Issei y akira, caminos diferentes, objetivos, un sólo destino, aquí sera donde del odio de estos usuarios nazca un amor incondicional

 **Hey, aqui con mi segunda historia, espero y les guste mucho**


End file.
